cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Date Chicken
Dream Date Chicken is the 3b episode of season 2. Plot Chicken is first seen sitting watching TV (which is having an emergency test), while Cow vacuums the living room. After Mom tells Chicken to stop being lazy and take out the garbage for her, Chicken then throws a tantrum, yelling to be left alone. Mom tells Dad to deal with Chicken and runs off crying. Dad scolds Chicken for misbehaving, saying that he will have to live under his rules, and grounds him for his misbehavior as Chicken goes to his room in silence. Later, Cow goes to see Chicken, and notices him climbing out the window. Chicken states that he is leaving home to go live the bachelor life with Cousin Boneless. Upon arriving at Boneless' house, Chicken helps his cousin get ready for a date. A woman named Linda, who meant to date him, arrives, but falls in love with Chicken instead, much to Boneless Chicken's dismay. Chicken and Linda spend the time of their lives together, including riding goats in the Alps, wrestling with an alligator in Arkansas, sitting together at a beach while watching the sun set in Acapulco, and drinking milk together at a restaurant, all while Boneless is tortured throughout their date. That night, Chicken thanks Linda for the date as Linda claims that he was the best chicken she ever dated. Linda kisses Chicken, causing him to remark that he "won't wash his eyeball again", Suddenly, a police officer (the Red Guy) arrests Chicken for running away from home and Linda for letting Chicken continue being a delinquent. Both Chicken and Linda are thrown into a police van and are driven off to serve time in prison. It's revealed that Boneless phoned the police presumably for revenge and seemed to know Chicken ran away. Characters *Chicken *Boneless Chicken (Semi-Antagonist at the end) *Linda Minors *Cow *Mom *Dad *Alligator *Cat *Waiter *Red Guy (Antagonist) Trivia *Running away from home isn't actually a crime, though you can still be detained by the police if you ran away and were under 18 years old (Chicken is 11 years old in the show). *Also, contributing to the delinquency of a minor or harboring a runaway is a misdemeanor offense, you can be jailed for at least one year if you help a runaway or let a child continue being a delinquent. *Dad grounding Chicken for back-talk at the beginning of the episode can be seen as somewhat unethical, since Chicken only said "But-" before getting cut off. However, knowing that Dad is sometimes quick to jump to conclusions, this could pretty much be enough to set him off. *Running Gag: Chicken and Linda enjoying the outcomes at their destinations during their date (riding the mountain goats, wrestling with the alligator, watching the sun set, and having dinner) and Boneless getting tortured (having an uncomfortable ride on his own goat, getting bitten and shaken by the alligator, getting washed up from a shipwreck and being buried by a cat, and being denied of having milk). Category:Season 2 Category:Chicken Episodes